


torpedo

by allechant



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant
Summary: the sharpedo that knocked her off her bike wasn't the only thing to sweep her off her feet.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	torpedo

**Author's Note:**

> hop and gloria are both over 18 - how old exactly is up to your interpretation, but assume that they only went on their gym challenge after they graduated from high school.

It all started on the day she went to the Isle of Armor.

Gloria hadn’t expected to see Hop at the Master Dojo. Not that she was complaining – it was always good to see him. Plus, he seemed calmer than he used to be now that he was helping Sonia out at the lab, and that was…an unexpectedly nice change.

Not that she disliked Hop’s previous energy. She’d never been a go-getter, and Gloria was pretty sure that if Hop hadn’t dragged her around the whole of Galar she might never have finished her Gym Challenge. But his puppy-like excitement had given way to something more refined, more analytical, and she found it undeniably attractive.

She couldn’t help staring at the back of his head as they cycled across the Fields of Honor. She had always known he was handsome – they were neighbours after all, and they had been friends since they were kids. There were a few girls at school who had developed crushes on him, and it certainly helped that Leon was his older brother.

But his good looks never affected her _until_ they set off on their Gym Challenge. Before that, he was practically a brother to her; she couldn’t imagine him as more, too used to his antics and his enthusiasm for anything related to battle. But the more he grew as both a friend and a rival, the more she could feel this strange twinge in her chest.

Beating him at Wyndon had been one of the most emotional battles of her life. But he bore her no grudge, and while she’d been worried that she ruined his dreams – that she had slapped him in the face by taking the Championship away from him – in the end, Hop decided to channel his passion towards research, and now he seemed even more in his element than before. She could listen to him talk all day.

“Hey, let’s go this way! We might find some cool water pokemon,” Hop shouted over his shoulder, and Gloria blinked, startled out of her reverie. She turned her bike so that it faced the beach, still following him, and as they biked down to the Workout Sea, she felt the salty tang of seawater in the breeze, brushing against her face.

No matter how many times she transited from land to sea on her bike, the impact of it never failed to startle her. She felt the entire bike shudder as the wheels switched to the buoyant ones meant for water travel, and she had to pause to collect herself, making sure that everything still worked – the handlebars, the brakes, the gears.

Sure, maybe she ought to have more faith in her bike, but when she was young and learning how to cycle, she’d fallen off her bike one too many times to fully trust these damn things. Part of her always worried that her bike would fall apart at the worst possible moment and she’d end up in some horrible predicament – though she was getting better at not freaking out every time she went into the water.

Hop was already some distance away, heading towards one of the many small islands in the Workout Sea, and she sighed as she went after him, pushing herself to try and close the gap between them. He was always rushing off like that, and while she didn’t mind too much it could get annoying when they were in new territory – Gloria was somewhat directionally challenged and always got lost trying to search for Hop.

She could see his hair waving in the wind, and she stared at the messy mop of purple, wondering if he would ever grow his hair as long as Leon’s. She wouldn’t put it past Hop to try and further emulate his older brother, though admittedly in recent months she knew that he had been carving out his own path, stepping away from Leon’s shadow.

It made her proud to see him chasing his dreams and becoming his own person – a far cry from the Hop who once based his entire life on surpassing Leon. She smiled at his back, wistful, now only a short distance behind him, and completely failed to notice the danger rushing up behind her.

Her only warning was the sudden sound of water roaring, and the next thing she knew she was flung right off her bike, something large and powerful colliding with her. She was thrown into the sea and immediately her arms and legs began to move, trying to keep her afloat as she gasped for air. Gloria wasn’t the strongest swimmer, but she at least knew how to tread water – not that it’d help her situation much.

Sharpedo glared at her, clearly upset about her presence in its territory. Normally she held no fear of water pokemon – her Raichu would be able to handle Sharpedo with his eyes closed – but she didn’t dare to reach down and retrieve his pokeball. Doing that meant she’d have to stop swimming, and she was afraid of what Sharpedo might do in the meantime. Its teeth glinted in the sunlight, looking dangerously sharp.

“Gloria!” She heard a familiar voice in the distance, but the sea was everywhere, and it was too hard to look around – she was inhaling water with every breath she drew, and it took everything she had to just keep herself afloat. Moments later, there was a flash of green and Sharpedo reared back, swimming away as quickly as it appeared.

She was slowly beginning to sink, her legs tiring. Her bag was so heavy. Had it always been this heavy? But before the sea could close over her head, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and drag her through the cold water, and then she was hoisted back onto her bike, still floating some metres away from where she fell.

“Are you okay?” That familiar voice was back, and she coughed, shivering – her hair was sopping, her bangs plastered over her eyes, and with trembling hands she shifted them aside, peering at her saviour. Concerned eyes the colour of molten gold stared back at her, his windswept hair dark and flat against his head. Hop. “Are you hurt?”

“Y-yeah, I-I’m fine.” No, she wasn’t. Her teeth were chattering from the cold, but she didn’t want him to fuss over her the way he surely would if she admitted to any hint of discomfort. Arceus, the Workout Sea was freezing. “L-l-let’s go. Get…on land.”

He nodded, getting onto his bike beside her. He didn’t rush away this time, matching her pace, and Gloria felt the sensation slowly return to her legs as she pedalled towards the island. When their bikes finally reached dry land, she clambered off and decided to set up camp – a crackling fire sounded like a great idea right now.

Hop seemed to understand what she wanted and wordlessly, he helped her pitch her tent before taking a towel out of his bag and draping it across her shoulders. “Man, I was worried when I heard that splash,” he murmured. “You’ve never liked to swim.”

“S-swimming is t-t-tiring.” She was still stuttering, much to her annoyance. “C-could you help me – pokeballs –”

“Shh, stop. Just rest.” Hop crouched beside her, his hands reaching underneath her jacket for the holster around her waist. His sudden proximity was making her feel a little strange, almost tingly, and she kept her gaze averted as he released her team. “Could you help us start a fire, buddy?” he asked her Cinderace, and her pokemon nodded as it bounded over to their makeshift firepit.

Seconds later, there was a roaring fire in front of them and Gloria exhaled in relief – her hands instinctively reached for warmth, blessed heat spreading from her fingers to the rest of her body. Cinderace nuzzled up beside her, his body hot as a furnace, and she smiled at him, silently conveying her gratitude.

Cinderace _hated_ getting wet, and she appreciated his willingness to get his fur damp just to make her comfortable. “You should change your clothes, Gloria. You’ll catch a cold like that,” Hop said, flopping down beside her. There was still a tiny gap between them, and she suddenly found herself wondering how he might react if she closed the distance.

“I don’t have a change of clothes, though. I only intended to spend the day out here, so I didn’t pack spares,” she admitted. The combined heat of Cinderace and the fire was quickly getting her warm, and her teeth were no longer chattering.

“Oh.” Hop paused. “Wait.” He dug around in his bag for a while, finally surfacing with an oversized tee. She recognised that one. It was his favourite sleeping shirt. “It’s kind of old and ratty but it’s better than nothing, right?” he reasoned, holding it out to her.

She could feel heat rushing up to her face. That shirt was big, even on Hop’s taller frame, and she wasn’t sure how it’d look on her. Plus, wearing _his_ clothes…her heart thudded. The thought made her a little happy, though she didn’t want to think about why. “Are you sure? You love sleeping in that thing. I’ll get it all wet and dirty.”

He shrugged. “Can’t have the Champ falling sick on me,” he said with a grin, and she gingerly took hold of the shirt, pinching it between her fingertips. “Go and change. I promise I won’t peek,” he added, sounding jovial, and Gloria swallowed.

 _What if I want you to peek?_ But of course, she didn’t have the guts to say that aloud and so she just went inside her tent, peeling off her wet clothes. There was little she could do about her underwear, but it was nice to feel soft, dry cotton against her skin and she shimmied into his shirt, tugging it down as far as it’d go.

It occurred to her then that Hop was drenched too, having jumped into the Workout Sea to save her, and she worried her lip, wondering if it’d be selfish to take his spare shirt like this. “Hop?” she called, sticking her head out between the tent flaps.

Hop had pulled out his pot and appeared to be preparing to make curry. “Yeah?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder at her. In his hands, she could see a few berries, all spicy. “You need anything? I’m going to make lunch soon, so you can just wait –”

“No, no. I’m good. But…aren’t you wet, too? Shouldn’t you be the one changing?” she asked, self-consciously tugging on the hem of his tee.

“Eh, it’s okay. I was only in the water for a while. I’ll dry off fast,” he answered, his attention returning to the curry. Gloria sighed, then decided to come out of the tent – she wanted to make sure Hop wouldn’t go overboard with the spices again. The last time he cooked curry, she had a stomach-ache the entire evening.

“Please. No more spices,” she said, walking up to him, trying not to fidget as the cool breeze whistled between her legs. In the spirit of comfort, she had stripped herself bare – her underwear had been left in the tent, under the watchful eye of Cinderace. They should dry up within minutes, but for now, she was completely naked beneath his shirt and it made her feel a little uncomfortable.

Hop looked up at the sound of her voice, then he stopped and stared, his golden eyes widening. His shirt was long enough to just barely pass as a dress – it covered her to mid-thigh, leaving most of her legs exposed. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying not to look at him. This was _embarrassing_ , and she felt strangely vulnerable.

“Oh. Um.” Hop didn’t seem capable of forming a coherent sentence. Finally, he shook his head and averted his gaze, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. “Yeah. Okay. No more spices,” he said, and she thought his voice sounded almost squeaky.

She glanced down at herself, confused – this wouldn’t be the first time Hop saw her wearing something like this. Comfy tees and short dresses had always been her go-to, at least before they went on their Gym Challenge. In the end, she decided not to think about it. Maybe it was just weird for him to see her wearing his clothes.

Cautiously, Gloria perched on a nearby log, pressing her thighs firmly together. She didn’t want to accidentally flash him. “It smells good already,” she said, watching as Hop stirred his pot, the aroma of spice and curry wafting over to her.

“Of course! I’m the best curry chef you know.” He smiled, though he still refused to look at her. “I saw this new recipe that called for smoked-poke tails and I happened to have some on hand, so I’m giving it a try.” He scooped up some curry to sample, and his entire face lit up. “Oh, wow. This is amazing. Gloria, you should try it!”

“Okay.” She leant forward, and Hop’s gaze darted momentarily below her face before he quickly looked back up, his eyes trained heavenwards. She parted her lips, waiting for him to feed her the curry, and Hop made a sound that could only be described as a whine. “Are you okay?” she asked with a frown, and he bit his lip, meeting her gaze.

“I’m fine!” His voice sounded higher pitched than usual. “Here you go.” He thrust the spoon forward and she tasted the curry, the rich, complex flavours and the hint of spice making her eyes widen. She licked the spoon clean, unable to help herself, running her tongue over the wooden surface, and Hop let out another whimper.

“You’re not sick, are you?” She sat back on her haunches, cocking her head. “You’re acting weird.” Though she felt a little strange, too – her stomach was churning, but not in a way that made her want to throw up. Instead, she felt almost…excited.

Hop was ridiculously handsome. He had always been, but now with his wet hair and his salt-kissed skin, there was something almost wild about him, something that made warmth flicker and curl low in her belly. “I’m fine!” he cried. “Just. Uh. Tired.”

That was understandable. He _did_ rescue her from drowning, after all. She nodded in sympathy. “You want to take a nap in my tent? I can continue cooking.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I started this and I want to finish it.” Hop stared resolutely at his pot. She shrugged – if that’s what he wanted, then she wouldn’t try to stop him.

Hop’s Dubwool wandered over then, attracted to the smell of food. Gloria grinned at the daft sheep – it might have evolved from the Wooloo she was familiar with, but that didn’t make the pokemon any less silly. “I haven’t seen _you_ in a while,” she said, curling her fingers in Dubwool’s soft wool. Dubwool bleated back at her, looking happy.

Dubwool then began to nose at her tee, and she yelped, flinching away from it – now she remembered that Dubwool had the bad habit of nibbling on Hop’s clothes. “Oi, Dubwool! Stop that!” Hop scolded, but the pokemon ignored its trainer, more interested in Gloria’s borrowed shirt. She jumped up from her log, deciding to get away from Dubwool, but it continued to follow her around and _then_ it happened.

The pokemon bumped her with its horned head, and she stumbled – it might not have been using its full strength but Dubwool was still pretty sturdy, and she went down immediately. Gloria sprawled out on the ground next to Hop, squealing as she tried to push Dubwool’s nose away, when suddenly it was called back to its pokeball.

She blinked, glancing at Hop, and saw that he was gaping at her, one hand holding Dubwool’s pokeball, the other frozen above his pot. Then she looked at herself and abruptly realised that the shirt had ridden up when she fell, and she was now half-naked in front of him, Hop able to see her tummy and her thighs and even her –

Gloria wailed, springing up from the ground and yanking the shirt down. “You didn’t see that!” she all but shouted, whirling around so that she didn’t have to look at his face. “You didn’t see anything!” Her mind was still reeling, and she rocked on her feet, wondering what to do next. Maybe she should have just left her wet underwear on.

Then she felt long fingers wrap around her wrist, and she glanced back, startled – he was still staring at her, but there was none of the embarrassment she’d seen on his face just now. Instead, he was watching her with his eyes dark and she felt a shiver run down her back. This was…different. The warmth in her belly flickered.

Hop leant in, and she didn’t pull away, didn’t try to resist – he paused right in front of her, as though he was asking her a question, and mutely she nodded. Their lips met and Gloria moaned – there was salt in his mouth and he was warm from the fire and suddenly all she wanted was to touch him, to let her hands roam across his bare skin as he explored her mouth, his free arm wrapping tight around her waist, their bodies pressed flush against each other. He was lean and hungry and there was something primal about the way he kissed her. Like he was trying to steal the air out of her lungs.

“ _Hop_ ,” she hissed against his mouth, and he groaned, dipping his head – she felt his tongue run over her neck and she shivered, the warmth a stark contrast against her cool skin. His hand let go of her wrist, sliding beneath her shirt, over her stomach, reaching upwards, upwards – then he paused, his teeth grazing her shoulder.

“No bra either?” he rasped, and it was the first time she heard him sound this way, so needy. It made her toes curl. She shook her head, meeting his gaze, and his molten eyes narrowed before he took her by the hand and led her towards her tent.

“But Hop, the curry –” she started, but he just sank onto her sleeping bag, dragging her down with him. He shot CInderace a _look_ and her pokemon immediately scurried out of the tent, leaving them alone. When Hop looked back at her, his gaze was heated.

“It’s about done anyway. Just needs to simmer.” She was seated on his lap, his arms looped around her waist, and she could feel his breath against the sensitive skin of her neck. His tongue flicked over the spot right beneath her ear, and she shuddered. “I want you, Gloria,” he murmured, his voice husky. “I’ve wanted you for a while.”

Hearing those words made her gasp, and she felt the tension in her body coil, almost like a spring waiting to snap. “I want you too,” she whispered. “Ever since we went on the Gym Challenge and – Arceus, Hop. Have you seen the way you battle?”

He looked at her like she’d grown a second head. “Have you seen the way _you_ battle? I think half the men in Galar would love to get their asses handed to them by you.” His grip on her tightened. “I didn’t say anything because you’re the Champ and everyone wants to be close to you, and I thought since you could have anyone –”

“No, shh.” She twisted back, cupping his face between her hands, knowing full well what he was about to say. “I want _you_ ,” she stated, holding his gaze. “And right now, I’m explicitly forbidding you from making any self-deprecating comments. I’m here. You’re here. You have me.”

He laughed. It was a shaky sound. “I never thought I’d say this, but you’re hot when you’re bossy, Gloria.”

“Good.” She leant closer, pressing her lips to his, and his hands slid up and down her back, his fingers burning through the cotton of the shirt. She shifted her entire body so that her legs were straddling his waist, and she was pleased to feel something hard pressing against her – Hop groaned when she ran her fingers through his still-damp hair, brushing it back from his forehead. He tasted like the sun and the sea.

“You know,” she mumbled against his mouth, “ever since you decided you wanted to become a pokemon researcher, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“Could have fooled me,” he answered, his words quiet. “You were so busy with your League duties. It felt like Leon was the only person you ever had time for.”

But his hands slid under her ass, and she rolled her hips against him, a soft whine catching in the back of her throat. “Are you jealous?” she teased, unable to resist, and he responded by nipping at her ear, kissing his way down from her earlobe to her throat. Her pulse thrummed against his mouth, fast, nervous.

“Maybe a little,” he said, though there was humour in his eyes and in that moment, they were just Gloria and Hop, two friends who once shared the same dream. She felt a twinge of loss, knowing they were now walking down different paths, but when he began to slowly pull her shirt upwards, she stiffened, all thoughts fleeing her mind.

“When I saw you in this – Arceus, I wanted to pounce on you so bad.” Hop’s hands were clenched tightly in the fabric of the shirt, and he was biting his lip, his gaze flicking away from her. “I still can’t believe you’re here,” he added, more to himself than her.

“Well, I _am_ , and I want this as much as you do. Believe me.” And she decided to prove it by placing her hands over his and helping him tug – the shirt came off and she was completely naked, and his eyes were fixed on her breasts. “Touch me. Please.”

He didn’t need further prompting. Hop let the shirt drop onto the sleeping bag, reaching for her, and when he rolled her nipples between his fingers, she let out a cry, her head lolling back. His hands were warm and calloused, and she could feel the texture of him against her skin, making her tremble. She hadn’t touched herself or been with anyone in a _long_ time, and a desperate need was climbing within her.

She hadn’t even realised how tense she was. League duties were really starting to get to her. As the Champion, her days were filled with meetings and press conferences and exhibition matches, and she was constantly receiving fan mail or invitations to summits from other regions’ Champions – she was exhausted, and it was only now that she was in a tent with Hop in the middle of practically nowhere that she realised it, felt the weariness in her very bones. She clutched onto him, her eyes closing.

“Hop,” she breathed, and the next thing she knew he had taken a nipple into his warm, wet mouth and she was keening, arching into him, her fingers twining through the soft hair at his nape. “Yes – _yes_ , just like that –” And then her voice left her when he bit into her flesh, leaving the imprint of his teeth on her skin.

“Have you ever…?” Hop’s fingers were moving downwards now, brushing tentatively at the space between her thighs, and she whimpered, grinding down into his palm.

“Once.” His fingers were deft, sliding between her folds – not quite dipping in but just enough to tease. She moaned as his thumb pressed gently against her clit, sending a little shock through her body. “Didn’t go too well,” she added.

“With who?” His breath was warm against her neck. Her eyes were still shut, and her fingers sank into his shirt – he must have taken off his jacket without her noticing.

“Bede.” She sought out his mouth, filled with want, and he kissed her – she threw her weight against him and pushed him down onto the sleeping bag, still straddling his hips. He was fully clothed and it was getting on her nerves, but she intended to change that very soon. “It was after an exhibition match. He’s a cocky piece of shit. I thought I’d try to shut him up in the locker room.”

“Huh.” His breath left him in one long exhale when she pressed her palm against the bulge in his pants. “Bede? Seriously? Of all people?”

“I told you it didn’t go too well,” she grumbled, now trying to undo his belt. “He’s so infuriating that it made the whole experience super annoying. I couldn’t wait to get away.” Hop’s hand closed over hers and she stilled, gaze flicking up to meet his.

“Did you like it, though?” He undid his belt for her, and she felt her cheeks warm at how easy he made it look – she had been fumbling for a while. Stupid belts. Such an unnecessary piece of clothing. “He’s good-looking. If you get past his personality.”

“It was okay.” She shrugged, yanking on his pants. “He knows what he’s doing, but I can’t stand his potty mouth.” She leant down, planting another kiss on his lips, and he moaned against her, his hips jerking when she wrapped her fingers around him. She could feel the heat of him through his boxers. “And what about you?”

Hop didn’t seem inexperienced. At the very least he knew how to use his hands and his mouth, and she shivered, wondering what it would be like if she gave herself entirely to him. “There was this girl – in high school –” His words cut off when she pumped him slowly, up and down, staring into his eyes. “We messed around.”

“Is it someone I know?” They had gone to the same high school, but she couldn’t recall if he had been hanging out with anyone special then. Come to think of it, they’d been friends forever, but they never really discussed their sex lives before. It just wasn’t a topic that came up, what with Hop’s single-minded dedication to beating Leon.

In fact, Gloria realised she’d _never_ considered the possibility of Hop being interested in anything other than pokemon. It was one of the few things that had held her back from acting on her feelings. “Probably not. It was – it was a mistake. She was just – I think she just wanted to talk to Leon.” His voice was breathless.

“She used you.” Gloria’s eyes narrowed and her hand stilled, inciting a whimper from Hop. “Come on, tell me who it is. I’m going to find her and I’m going to –”

“Drop it, Glory.” It had been a while since she last heard him use that nickname, and her eyes widened, her lips parting in surprise. “I’m over it. Can’t remember if she’s even still in Galar. Think she moved to the Kanto region a few years ago.”

“Still.” She moved her hand again, this time dipping underneath the waistband of his boxers, and Hop gasped her name when she stroked him, skin against skin. He was so _hot_ , and she bit her lip, enjoying the sensation of him velvet against her fingers. Her thumb ran over the tip of him, sliding over the slit, and he hissed.

“Gloria.” He gripped her wrist and she paused, her fingers tightening around him. “Do you…I mean, are you sure?” His golden eyes gleamed in the dim light of the tent.

She stared incredulously back at him. “Hop, I’m _naked_. I’m on top of you. I have my hand on your cock. In which universe do you think I might not be interested?”

He glanced away, sheepish. “I dunno. Maybe it’s a pity fuck or something.”

Anger seethed low in her belly, mixed with want. “I wouldn’t fuck someone because I felt sorry for them. That’s stupid.” She grabbed his chin with her free hand, leaning down to kiss him, and he sighed, his hands winding through her hair. “I want you to know that I’ve _dreamt_ about this, Hop. I’ve dreamt of your hands touching me. Your voice calling my name. And your smile.” She paused. “You’re beautiful, you know.”

“Have you looked at yourself?” But his eyes were soft, and she knew that she’d gotten through to him – she didn’t want him thinking that her feelings weren’t genuine. “I’m just in shock, I guess. I didn’t believe you would ever want me this way.”

“Then that makes two of us. I always thought you’d be more interested in becoming the Champion than looking at little old me.” She laughed, and he laughed with her, their voices mingling and floating to the sky above. His eyes were filled with affection, and her heart was so full it might burst – Arceus, she might just love him.

Suddenly, he grasped her shoulders and her world flipped over – now, she was the one with her back pressed to the sleeping bag and Hop was on top of her, his fingers searing her skin. “I want to try something,” he said, and she nodded, unable to speak.

His hands slid down her body, gently pressing on her thighs, and she moaned at the feeling of his fingers upon her. “You’re dripping wet,” he murmured, and his voice rang with reverence; she arched her back, longing, and in the next moment she felt his fingers sink into her. Gloria gasped, her eyes snapping to his face.

Hop twisted his fingers and she _writhed_ , feeling him hit something deep inside her. It was a spot she rarely managed to reach on her own, and it sent waves of sensation through her body, drawing her taut as a bowstring. “Hop,” she moaned, her voice low and throaty. He responded by pressing his thumb against her clit, and she jerked into his hand, her thighs trembling. It’d been too long.

She couldn’t even focus on him now, caught up as she was in the throes of pleasure. But then she felt his breath on her, and she jerked, her hands instinctively reaching for his hair – she twined locks of purple around her fingers and then Hop’s tongue was warm and flat against her, making her drop her head and exhale in a soft sigh.

If she thought he was good at kissing, then this was a whole other level of skill – his tongue swept around her as he licked and sucked, and she swore she could feel little stars exploding behind her eyelids. There was tension building within her and all she could sense was _him_. Hop on her, around her, and one of her hands released him to fondle her nipple. It was hard to think about anything with him touching her like this.

He hummed against her and she jolted into his mouth, her fingers tugging gently on his hair. “There, there again,” she whispered, and he obliged, this time sliding his tongue inside her – she clenched around him, needy, wanting, her mind addled with thoughts of Hop, and when he sucked on her clit something _sharp_ pulsed through her. Like she’d been shocked with electricity. “Arceus, yes, _yes_ –”

Then his fingers were back inside her, his mouth firmly upon her clit and Gloria was gone. “Hop,” she breathed, her legs wrapping around him as she came, all wide-eyed wonder and desire and that feeling of _not-quite-enough_ ; Hop continued to lick and suck, drawing her orgasm out until she had been wrung dry, her body spasming.

He withdrew, allowing her to recover, and she could see her wetness gleaming on his face, coating him from his mouth to his chin. She shuddered, feeling the sudden urge to mark him, to pepper soft bruises all over his skin, make it clear that he was _hers_ – when he climbed on top of her, this time without his clothes on, she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him down, her hands clutching onto his shoulders.

Hop went down readily, and their lips met in a messy kiss. Gloria could taste herself on his lips, something sour and almost tangy, and Hop moaned when she arched her back and ground her hips against him. “I want you. Inside me,” she said – even though she just came a while ago, her body was already aching again, this time for more. More than his mouth and his fingers. She wanted everything he could give her.

His eyes flashed, dark with need. “Whatever you want,” he murmured, and she waited with bated breath as he guided himself towards her entrance. For a moment, there was nothing but silence; they stared at each other, equal parts nervous and excited, and then in the next moment he pushed in and she gasped, her lips parting in the shape of his name.

He set up a slow but steady rhythm, and she found her fingers scrabbling for purchase on his broad shoulders – he had filled out his lanky frame since they started hiking across Galar – and Hop was whispering her name in a way that made her think of his smile, how he looked at her every time she emerged victorious from a challenging battle, how he sometimes hugged her when their paths crossed in the Wild Area, their tents dragged close to each other, two souls sharing plates of curry by a crackling fire.

Hop was warmth and comfort and the balmy peace of a summer’s day spent lazing by the lake. The knowledge that he was _inside_ her, filling her, made her giddy. Once in a while, she dreamt of this, of his golden eyes meeting hers in the darkness – she had imagined how it might go, how he would call her name in that voice of his, normally happy-go-lucky but turned frantic with desire. How he would pound into her without any care or consideration, bruises in the shape of his fingers marking her skin.

But this was different, and this was _better_. Hop was tender and gentle, and she could feel every inch of him as he rolled his hips back before sliding smooth and slow into her. “More,” she whispered, and he obliged, driving himself deeper. She looped her arms around his neck, and he leant his forehead against hers.

It was strange how they’d never done this before. It felt so natural. As though it was only a matter of time before they fell into each other’s arms. Maybe the signs were there all along and they had both just chosen to ignore them. “You’re so _tight_ , Gloria,” he groaned, and she kissed the underside of his jaw, tasted the salty tang of his skin. He hissed, snapping his hips against her, and her head lolled back.

 _I want this. I want more. I want you._ Three phrases that kept going around and around her head, almost a mantra. When she tightened her hold on him, Hop moved faster, and her nails scratched down his back, digging into him. A quiet moan bubbled in her throat, but he captured her mouth before she could let it out; she whimpered into him and he kissed her senseless, his hand palming her breasts, sending waves of sensation straight down to her groin. His other hand dropped back to her clit, and she took a deep breath, her entire body fluttering around him.

He was relentless, and she loved how he didn’t let up, how he continued to take her despite her breathless cries and the way she writhed beneath him, both pushing away and welcoming his touch – it was becoming difficult to think, and she was swept up in a wave of pleasure, of sensation, of _want want want_ , and then Hop was gasping her name and she was cupping his face between her hands, her heels digging into his back.

“Glory, I’m going to – I’m –” And he made to pull out, but she didn’t let him, her eyes burning with need. He stopped and stared, helpless desperation on his face, but she shook her head and kept him still against her until he finally ducked his head, a quiet groan escaping his mouth. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he muttered.

She smiled. For some reason, it was satisfying to hear him say that. “Come for me, Hop,” she said, and his breath hitched. He went back to pounding her with almost animalistic frenzy, the way she’d imagined in her dreams, in her fantasies, underneath the covers when she touched herself at night, and then his hips stuttered and he let out a moan.

He held her afterwards, and she cuddled against him, idly wondering about the state of his shirt – it had been scrunched up beneath them and she was certain it wasn’t the cleanest thing after what they had done, but Hop didn’t seem to care so neither did she. Her sleeping bag was narrow, just barely able to squeeze in the two of them, and she thought about whether she should invest in a bigger one.

“You’re all dirty now,” he mumbled, his fingers running through her hair. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I can shower at the dojo.” She leant up, pressing her lips to his cheek, and he chuckled, his eyes half-closed. He looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep. “And I _like_ being messed up by you. It makes me feel…mm, naughty.” She grinned.

He sighed. “I’m gonna trust you’ve taken steps to protect yourself. It’s hard to think when the little head is in control,” he added ruefully.

“Of course! I’m on the pill.” Her lips moved from his cheek to the tip of his nose. “And I’ve yet to meet another trainer who isn’t. You don’t want to deal with periods when you’re constantly on the move.”

“Fair enough.” His hand paused in her hair, and she grumbled, missing the sensation of his fingers scratching her scalp. “Oh, shit. My curry.”

“Oh.” Now she remembered. They both glanced at the entrance of the tent, then they exchanged a look. “Is the curry worth getting up for?”

He groaned. “I have to check on it. You should never leave curry unsupervised for long. Though that assumes our pokemon haven’t already devoured the whole pot.”

“Mm, but you’re so nice and warm,” she complained, and he sank back onto the sleeping bag, throwing an arm around her. She buried her face in his chest and inhaled. Hop carried the scent of the wilderness and rainfall and the cold, bright morning sun. She could drink him in forever – and that gave her an idea.

“What are you doing?” Hop noticed her inching downwards, and she looked up at him with a mischievous grin on her face. Her hand wrapped around him and he stiffened, his eyes going wide. His mouth opened but nothing came out.

“I’m thirsty,” she stated. Before he could suggest anything, before he could flinch away from her, before common sense could storm in and slap him awake, she dipped her head and took him inside her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i had so much writer's block and this was the first thing that broke through it
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/dontenchantme)


End file.
